YOU are the one for ME
by Suki Sakura
Summary: What if Natsume and Mikan and the others have alices, but don't attend Alice Academy? What if Natsume notices Mikan, befriends her, and even change his 'cool' side for her because he likes her? Will Mikan feel the same way, or not? Read and find out!
1. I

**I.**

"Ne, Hotaru, why are we sitting here?" Mikan questioned.

"What? We can't?" Hotaru shot her a glare.

"N-no, but if you haven't realized something, _Natsume _and _Ruka _sits here." Mikan mumbled.

It _was_ a typical day at their after-school program for students until Hotrau made Mikan move to the **NATSUME** and **RUKA **table.

Natsume and Ruka sat at this table daily, it wouldn't be surprising if their names were carved on it. It's not like other students can't approach the table, it's just that people do, but it's not Mikan's style to be in the "popular" crowd.

"... So?" Hotrau looked up from her accounting book.

"... Sigh, I don't even bother complaining to you..." Mikan shook her head and buried herself in her homework.

Only a moment later, Natsume and Ruka strolled into the room.

"Silence! Natsume and Ruka are here!" some fangirls hissed at their gossiping friends.

Natsume and Ruka causally sat down at their usual table, acknowledging the existence of the other two students who were sitting there.

**NATSUME'S POV:**

"_Damn. I wanted to be left in peace today! Why does some kind of fangirl has to butt in with the blackmailer_?" My thoughts were filled with curses and swears.

"Whoa. Someone's feeling bad..." Koko chuckled, although he was speaking in a low voice and was all the way across the room- I heard him...

"NATSUME! MY HEAD! MY HAIR!" Koko exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and ran around the room with his hair on fire.

Masterpiece of Your's Truly. I sat back in satisfaction with a smirk playing on my lips.

Across from me, the girl with chocolate brown orbs and light brown hair sighed, placed her notebook down elegantly, stood, and walked over to Koko and touched him.

The fire died within seconds.

She looked at me, glaring as she graced over like a sly cat and took her seat.

**NORMAL POV:**

"What do you want?" Natsume mustered a glare of his own at Mikan.

"Nothing." Mikan replied, facing down on her notebook.

"Class dismissal." the teacher called out from the door way as students started stuffing their work into their bags, grabbed their bags and hurried out the classroom door.

As usual, Hotaru and Mikan were among one of the last people to leave- including Ruka and Natsume.

"Can't walk you home today, I have to get new supplies for my new project." Hotaru paced ahead.

"Bye, Natsume." Ruka raced away.

Everyone else just seemed to have left soon after that.

Soon, Mikan and Natsume were the last ones leaving the classroom.

Both of their hands extended at the same time to close the classroom door and just before they reached it, their hands touched- Mikan's small hand under Natsume's.

I'll close it." Natsume's lips curved into a small smile and ingored a tingling feeling from the palm of his hand that was touching Mikan's.

"Okay." Mikan pulled her hand away, headed towards the open front door and began to walk away from the building while reading a book.

As soon as Natsume closed the door and left the school building, he caught up with Mikan.

"You're from Mr. Narumi's class, aren't you?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, so?" Mikan was more into the book in her hands than Natsume.

"I'm Natsume... Nice to meet you." Natsume smiled the little smile again.

"I'm Mikan." Mikan looked at Natsume and beamed warm smile at him, making him blush a tiny bit, but not enough to let Mikan see.

All the way to the end of the block, they were silent.

A weird pair they were, Mikan holding a book, reading while walking and Natsume's eyes wandering from place to place, sneaking glances at Mikan.

* * *

The next day, in school (Not afterschool, regular day school), Mikan was about to head into the library, when a BAKA rang out.

"Ouch, **HOTARU**!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You went home alone yesterday?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly with her trademark poker face on as she lowered her Baka gun.

"No. A certain boy by the name of _Natsume Hyuuga_ walked me home. Not really walked me home, but we just went home together." Mikan replied.

"Oh." Hotaru headed down the hall, from where she was coming from just a few moments ago.

Natsume was randomly walking around the library when the tiny library door bell tingled.

And in stepped Mikan. She walked with grace to the librarian's desk, pulling out her library book from her tote bag- a thick volume with a wide frame.

"_What the hell? Is she a nerd or what? Why doesn't she even wear glasses?_" Natsume wondered, his mind lost in thoughts.

"BOO!" Mikan whispered into Natsume's ears.

Natsume jumped.

Mikan chuckled lightly, her voice like the sound of a soft, smooth melody.

"Not funny!" Natsume groaned. He hated surprises.

"Sorry..." Mikan apologizied.

"Anyways... What are you doing here?" Natsume looked at her.

"Studying world history" Mikan replied, gesturing to the thick volumes of books on a shelf behind to the left of Natsume.

"You study that kind of stuff?" Natsume asked surprised.

"Yeah..." Mikan replied, trailing off while giving a quick look-over of the thick volumes and finding not one she has not read...

"Well... Bye! My friends want to meet me for lunch." Mikan smiled and waved before hurrying out the library.

* * *

"Mikan! Is it true that the Prince (Natsume) walked you home yesterday?"Anna, Mikan's friend squealed as Mikan neared their usual table.

"We just walked together, that's all." Mikan shrugged.

"No fair! I wanna walk with him too, under the sun set..." Nokoko went off in her fantasy world.

"You're too over the fantasy border..." Hotaru stated, coldly.

"I wonder why he's all kinda friendly like..." Anna noted.

"I think he's kinda scary..." Elaine, the new transfer student from America walked over and sat down with them.

"Yep. But that's what makes him cool and over the top of the cute Ruka." Nonoko snapped out of her dreamy state.

"Welcome back to the real world..." Hotaru muttered.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_FINALLY EDITED_AGAIN_ LOL**

**TROLOLOLOL**

**So... Leave A Comment? :3**


	2. II

**II**

"...Last, but not least... students, the 'Annual Back-to-School-for-a-Month' Dance!" Narumi announced cheerfully. **(A/N: Narumi is NOT gay here!... Okay, maybe a _little _gay...)**

"Mr. Narumi," Elaine raised her hand, "What is the 'Annual Back-to-School-for-a-Month' Dance?"

"Oh, I forgot Elaine's a new student." Narumi smiled cheerfully."Every year we have a dance after getting back to school for a month, and you can make some new friends, talk, eat, and dance!" At 'dance', he twirled around his desk.

"And why it's named that? Well, Annual 'cause we have it yearly. 'Back-to-School-for-a-Month' cause we're back to school for a month now-" His voice was cut off by the period bell. "...Well that's the end of my period, enjoy your next one with Jin-jin, bye~" and he walked out, okay, more like danced and twirled out...

"I'm sooo gonna ask Natsume!" a Natsume fan girl squealed.

"I'm going to ask Ruka, I'm so beautiful, he'll never turn me down." a Ruka fan girl said, and flipped her hair.

"Yeah right, you're ug-ly." another Ruka fangirl taunted, "_I'm _gonna ask him, 'cause I'm _way _more beautiful than you are. Ohohohoho!"

"B!tches, they think too highly of themselves, why would Natsume or Ruka want to dance with those ugly hags who wear so heavy make-up?" Anna spat, and stuck out her tongue, and caught the attention of Sumire.

"I, Sumire Shouda, president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club will not allow you to stick your tongue out at us when we are discussing, ahem, admiring our _godly _beautiful Natsume and Ruka." she pointed her right index finger at Anna.

"Eh?" Anna backed away.

"Jinno's here!" a random student ran in as everyone rushed to their seats.

"Saved by Jinno..." Nonoko and Anna muttered.

* * *

"Mikan, you sure love to eat..." Anna and Nonoko laughed.

"Pig." Hotaru simply stated.

"Wat waz dat(What was that)?" Mikan asked through bites of food.

"Hotrau called you a pig." Anna laughed.

Mikan swallowed and said, "I can't help it, I skipped breakfast this morning, and my stomach was grumbling for food during class..."

"Uh... more like roaring," Elaine walked over.

"How can you have your own fan club when you eat like a pig and your stomach growls and roar like a lion?" Sumire rushed over and cried.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked, with a blank look on her face.

Sumire raised an eyebrow at her, as if in surprise that some one on the school actually didn't know who she was.

"I am the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, Sumire Shouda!" Sumire proudly lifted her head.

"Do I look like I care?" Mikan cocked her head to the right.

A Natsume fan girl walked by, spotted Mikan, and exclaimed, "Ah, I know you, you walked home with Natsume-sama yesterday!"

"_What?_" the whole population of the Nastume and Ruka fanclub, which was 2/3 of the campus population erupted in anger.

"**HOW COULD YOU?! YOU EVIL WITCH! HOW CAN YOU HOG THE PRINCE ALL TO YOURSELF!? YOU MUST'VE CASTED A SPELL ON HIM! WE'VE NEVER EVEN WALKED AT THE SAME PACE WITH HIM BEFORE, AND YOU AND NATSUME-SAMA WALKED HOME TOGETHER?! UNFORGIVABLE!**" Sumire hollered, just as Natsume and Ruka walked in the room.

"What's going on here?" Ruka asked, petting his rabbit, Usagi.

"Oh Natsume-sama, did that _witch_," Sumire pointed at Mikan with her index finger and face Natsume with puppy dog-teary eyes,"cast a spell on you to let you walk her home?"

"Hey! Who are you calling a witch!" Anna and Nonoko shouted from the table in the far end of the room.

"Who?" Ruka asked.

Two fan girls picked Mikan up and pushed her over to the door. "Her!" they chorused.

"Oh, it's you." Natsume said before walking away with Ruka.

Mikan shrugged off the grip of the fan girls and simply walked out of the room and walked down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like this chapter?**

**I personally think it's messy, 'cause I nearly rushed it.**

**RXR, please.**

**I AM PROUD TO SAY I EDITED THIS CHAPTER! LOL.**

**o-o Need To Start REALLY Plotting This Out LOL**


	3. III

**III**

**MIKAN'S POV:**

I was walking towards the classroom where I take my after-school lessons to get an early start when a girl stepped in front of me.

"Umm... I'm Aoi Hyuuga..." she shifted uneasily.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

Her raven hair and crimson eyes told me she was the rumored young, and only sister of Natsume Hyuuga.

"...Um...Youichi..." she was mumbling, and I couldn't catch much of her words.

At my little brother Youichi's name, my eyes twitched. "What did the little brat do?" I asked.

"... Um... He..." Aoi was speaking too soft."He called me an old-"

"Mikan-nee!" a silver hair boy with beautiful emerald orbs came rushing down the hall to hug me.

"Whoa, Youichi, you'd better tell what you did to make little Aoi cry!" I stumbled backwards at the sudden attack hug.

"What's that _old hag _doing here, Mikan-nee?" he asked, in a slight annoyed tone, but he's _my _brother, so of course I can see the tiny blush on his cheeks.

Aoi started to cry. I walked over to comfort her, scowling at Youichi.

And within three seconds of crying, Natsume slid in through the nearby window.

"Who made her cry?" he demanded, walked over to Aoi, and pulled her into a hug.

Youichi looked in disgust,"Hmph."

But I saw something like jealousy in his eyes.

Wait, it _is _jealousy.

"I take it that you did," Natsume's crimson orbs flared with anger.

"Hyuuga, don't try to do anything to my brother, and I mean, _anything_!" I rushed over to defend my brother, who was also staring at Natsume, nothing but coldness in his eyes.

"He's your little brother?" Natsume looked at me.

"Yes." I replied coldly,"And if you'll excuse us," I took Youichi by the hand and walked away.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Who was that _annoying _boy, Mikan-nee?" Youchi asked Mikan after they were on the other side of the school.

"That was Natsume Hyuuga, Aoi's older brother, Youichi." Mikan replied.

She paused and smirked, "You really suck at telling people your feelings."

"H-huh? W-what do you mean, Mikan-nee?" he blushed bright red.

"I mean Aoi-chan. And your feelings for her," Mikan laughed.

"I-I d-don't have any feelings for that old hag..." he blushed redder than ever.

"You suck at telling lies, You-chan, I practically _raised _you from when were a baby, Youichi, I know you like how Mother and Father does, if not, I know you better than anyone do." Mikan paused, and slyly added, "Everyone else, _execpt, maybe _Aoi-chan..."

Youichi blushed _very _red, and trust me, _very _red. He ran away leaving Mikan laughing her head off.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late," Mikan raced into the classroom, panting.

"Mikan, you're lucky today we only have self study." Anna rushed over to greet her.

"And here I thought I was gonna be late for some important lesson." Mikna sighed and slumped down against the wall.

"Mikan-sama," a boy walked in the classroom and looked at her.

"Yes?" Mikan looked up at him and smiled.

He blushed deeply, and handed her a little box, "Please be my dance partner at the Annual Back-to-School dance!"

Mikan handed him back the box and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I already have plans."

"But-"

Hotaru walked over and aimed her newest version of her baka gun at the boy's head."Leave, **NOW**, unless you want to taste my Baka Gun V.11.2 on your head. It can damage your brain _very _badly, trust me." she grinned evilly.

The boy rushed out the room with the box.

"Thanks, Hotaru." Mikan smiled as she stood up.

"You owe me 22 pieces of crab puffs, idiot." Hotrau coldly said and headed back to her seat.

"'kay." Mikan laughed, "_Hotaru never changes, huh._"

Mikan followed behind Hotrau to the NATSUME and RUKA table again.

"Why are we sitting here again?" Mikan whined.

"Because," Hotaru pointed her gun at Mikan's forehead,"I feel like it. Now shut it, or you owe me 222 crab puffs, XXL size, and $300."

Mikan nodded her head and Hotaru took her aim away from her forehead.

At the table, Ruka and Natsume were already there. Natsume looked up once to stare at Mikan for a few seconds, and turned back to his manga.

As Mikan sat down, Koko read Natsume's mind,"_How should I apologize to her? Dammit, it's so not my style!_"

Koko was shocked and chuckling,"**THE **Natsume Hyuuga's going to apologize to Mikan? That's big news!"

Flames started on his hair,"Aaaah! Natsume!"

Mikan sighed, stood, walked over and put it out."Thank you, Mikan." Koko grinned foolishly.

"I'll give you an reward," He leaned in and told her a little something, causing Mikan to widen her eyes.

Then she laughed.

"Thanks for the info." Mikan smiled and walked back to her seat.

* * *

After school, Hotaru, Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna walked side by side together to Anna's family cafe.

"I want to have Anna's special pie..." Mikan was nearly drooling.

"And you'd better not not forget my crab puffs, idiot." Hotrau said.

"Okay, Okay." Mikan laughed.

"Ah, I have to get some ingredients for my special pie," Anna smiled.

"And I have to get things for my new chem project!" Nonoko grinned.

"I have to get some nails and metal for my new creation." Hotrau, emotionless, said.

"Alright, lets go together!" Mikan declared.

"Yay~" Anna and Nonoko chorused.

Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

Behind them, I mean _very _behind them, were Koko, Mochi, Natsume, Yuu, and Ruka.

"What are those girls laughing about?" Mochi wondered aloud.

"I dunno, but Anna invited me to taste her special pie!" Yuu dreamily smiled.

"You mean... the one with live cream dancing on the pie or the one with peaches, blueberries, strawberries, and apples escaping? Or at least trying to?" Koko laughed.

"Nope, I heard from Nonoko that it's something that 'tastes like you'll go to Heaven once you eat it." Mochi shook his head.

"Seriously? I wanna taste that pie!" Koko was determined.

"Hey, Natsume, Ruka, wanna come along? I'm sure Anna won't mind!" Yuu smiled.

"Whatever." Natsume replied.

"Sure, since I have nothing to do." Ruka kindly smiled.

* * *

**A/N: HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?**

**Review? C:**

**WELL SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**FINALLY EDITED! :3**


	4. IV

**VI**

"Awww, Hotaru, why did you make me pay for your things?" Mikan pouted as the four girls walked out of the market.

"Shut up if you don't wanna taste my Baka gun again, idiot." Hotaru pointed her gun at Mikan.

"Hotaru, don't be so mean to Mikan. Just because Aunt Yuka and Uncle Izumi gives Mikan $10,000 every month doesn't mean you have to let Mikan pay for your things..." Nonoko laughed.

"Yeah, speaking of Aunt Yuka and Uncle Izumi, the morning news just reported that they stiked another million dollar deal with some big company." Anna looked at Mikan for her reaction.

Mikan sighed, "I know, Mom told me last night over the phone."

"How can you bring that up, Anna!" Nonoko hissed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mikan..." Anna nearly bursted ino tears.

"Nah, I don't mind at all." Mikan bitterly forced a smile.

It was a confidential secret between the girls that Mikan hardly saw her famous parents. They were either on business trips, making million dollar deals, or just traveling.

Back to the boys, who were stalking -ahem- following the girls...

"I wonder why Mikan has such a sad face on?" Ruka wondered aloud.

"It's maybe because she suddenly thought of something sad, Ruka." Koko guessed, not knowing he was right, very right about his guess.

Natsume studied Mikan's face from afar, and thought, "_I wish I can make her happy again. I lo- I mean like her smiling face a lot..._"

Koko laughed, and Natsum glared at him, and that sealed his laugh.

* * *

**YOUICHI'S POV:**

I was walking down the stairs of my afterschool, ready to leave, when Kaito, Mikan-nee's friend, Anna's cousin, who's my age, announcd to me,"Anna-nee's baking her speecial pie!"

"You mean the pie with fruits runing away when you're about to eat it, or-" I askd.

"**NO!** It's her special pie that tastes like heaven!" Kaito grinned.

"I don't care, Kaito, now leave me alone." and I walked out of the school building.

I was alone when I walked down the block, just deep in thought when a random girl rushed in front of me with chocolate in her hands.

I knew what _that _meant.

I had some other girls giving me _those _chocolates to invite me to the dance with them.

It was called something like "Please-go-to-the-dance-with-me" chocolate, once you accept it, it meant you are attending the dance with her.

When I studied her, I realized that she was Aoi's best friend, Mimi, so Aoi must be somewhere looking at this.

I looked as if I was about to reach out, and Mimi's eyes filled with hope, but that little spark of hope disappeared when I slapped the chocolate away from her hands and she watched as the chocolate flew into the middle of the streets and a car tire crushed it- along with Mimi's hopes, I guess.

She bursted into tears and as I guessed, Aoi came running from a corner to Mimi, "How could you, Youichi-kun!? You just broke Mimi's poor heart!"

I flinched as she looked at me with hate, anger, and upset.

I ran away like a coward."_Man, I'm hungry. Didn't Kaito say something about Anna baking her special pie? I'll get a slice._"

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Anna and the girls were already sitting down and waiting for the pie to cool when the boys walked in.

The girls looked at them and turned away, while the boys purposely sat at a table close to them,"Hey Anna, we wanna taste your pie!" Yuu smiled.

"Okay, wait around 5 more minutes!" Anna cheerfully replied with a slight blush.

Anna nervously hurried into the kitchen.

"Ahahahaha." The girls laughed.

When they stopped laughing, Aoi walked in with Mimi, "Hello."

"Aoi!" Natsume looked at her.

"Hi Onii-chan! Hi Mikan-nee. Can I call you that?" Aoi bounced over happily with Mimi walking quietly behind.

"Of course, Aoi-chan." Mikan smiled at her."You're so cute!"

The she looked at Mimi,"Who's that cute friend of your's?"

"I'm Mimi..." Mimi introduced herself.

"I'm Mikan." Mikan smiled.

"You mean you're Youichi's older sister?" Mimi gasped.

"Yes, by the way, did you girls see You-chan?" Mikan asked.

"He's with Kaito, I think." Anna stepped out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice.

Orange juice usually calm Anna down when she's nervous.

"I'm right here." Youichi snapped as he walked in the cafe.

Then he spotted Mikan with Aoi and Mimi.

"What's that Old Hag and the Baka Girl doing here?" Youichi walked over to Mikan.

Mimi and Aoi looked as if they were about to cry.

Natsume's head snapped over, "Watch it, kid."

Youichi glared at him, "Who are you calling 'kid'?"

"You." he stubbornly replied and glared.

Youichi was about to reply when Mikan broke the law of time and space, and was beside him, "Shut it, Hyuuga." she snapped.

Youichi had never seen his sister like this, she was calm even when someone punched her.

Everyone was shocked, but Hotaru and Natsume didn't show it.

The sweet, innocent, kind and smart Mikan had never acted like that before.

"Hn." Natsume turned around and his back faced her.

"Mikan-nee... Let it go." Youichi tugged at Mikan's shirt.

"No, You-chan." Mikan had a glare as cold as ice.

And what made Natsume feel a sharp blade stabbing through his chest was that Mikan's icy glare was directed on him.

Natsume felt shivers down his spine, and he felt the sudden urge to throw his cup of hot tea at Mikan.

And that was the start.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Nonoko rushed over to Mikan. Anna raced to the kitchen and came back with a towel.

"Yes." and to Natsume, she stated, "You'll regret this."

"Sakura-san, please don't-" Ruka was nervously petting Usagi.

"Bunny boy, don't even think about it." Hotaru was shocked and mixed in emotions in her head, so she's using Ruka to cool her head off, by threatening him with a demo of the newest version of her mini Baka gun.

"This is so interesting!" Koko grinned, earning a scowl from Nonoko.

"Shut up! You mind reading freak." Nonoko snapped, obviously upset about Natsume's actions towards Mikan. She watered him with Anna's cup of orange juice, which was the nearest thing to her.

"Hey! Please, stop-" Yuu was trying to stop the murderous aura in the cafe.

"Shut it, nerd." Anna frowned and dumped a nearby cupcake on the counter on his nose, because no matter how deep her crush for Yuu is, her best friends were more important.

"Hey! Don't do around calling people names!" Mochi defended him.

"You bald head freak." Mikan looked at him.

"Girls always go around causing trouble, especially that dense Mikan." Natsume scoffed, although he didn't actually mean it.

"You shut it, lame freak." Youichi snapped.

"Don't call Natsume-nii that!" Aoi defended her brother.

Mimi was hiding in a corner, under a table and sobbing at this point.

Anna pointed to the door and told Yuu in very icy tone that mismatched her rosy cheeks and pink hair, "Leave. Now!"

Yuu glared and replied, "Fine! I didn't even want to come here!" and headed for the door.

"Me neither." Koko followed Yuu's lead.

"You have no place to talk in this, mind reading freak." Nonoko gritted her teeth.

"I'm outta here." Mochi announced.

"Get out already, bald head." Hotrau pointed her Ultimate Baka Gun V.12 at him.

Mochi followed behind Koko.

"Let's go, Usgai." Ruka softly petted Usagi and headed for the door.

"Don't ever show your faces again, Bunny boy." Anna snapped, scaring Usgai, who raced out the open door.

"Wait!" Ruka went chasing after it.

"Aoi, get your friend and let's get outta here." Natsume stood up and walked out.

Aoi took Mimi by the hand, and both of them looked back at the wet Mikan, soaked with hot tea, before heading out the door with their heads down, and in silence.

Youichi looked as if he was about to cry.

Anna and Nonoko had clear, visible tears in their eyes.

"Cry. Don't hold in your tears, it's unhealthy." Hotaru softened.

They broke into tears as Mikan collapsed onto the floor, and the last thing she said before passing out was, "I'm sorry..."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I'M JUST TOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK...**

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I MIGHT INTRODUCE SOME NEW CHARACTERS...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**:D I'm Proud To Say This Is Edited! C:**


	5. V

**V**

Mikan was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance as Hotrau, Youichi, Anna, and Nonoko rode to the hospital in Hotrrau's limo.

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

Mikan's eyelids fluttered before she opened them, to see Anna and Nonoko crying, and Hotrau pacing around with Youihi looking out the window of the hospital room... _WAIT! What? Hospital Room? I'm in the hospital?_

"W... what happened to me?" Mikan asked weakly. Her body felt numb, and she never experienced this since _that _time.

Although it was said weakly, Anna, Nonoko, Hotrau, and Youichi's heads snapped around and tears were seen- tears of happiness.

"Mikan-_sniff_- how do you-_sniff_- feel?" Nonoko asked, wiping away her sad, pitying tears that represented her broken heart and worried mind- worried that Mikan wouldn't wake up anymore.

**MIKAN'S POV:**

"I'm fine, I just have a headache and my body feels numb." I forced a smile.

"Mikan-nee! Are you okay?" Youichi threw himself at me.

I tried to not show how much it hurt,"I'm okay." and then after studying the tears in You-chan, Hotrau, Anna, and Nonoko's eyes, I added,"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You want me to call in the doctor, Mikan?" Hotrau's usual cold eyes were wet with tears and filled with care, tenderness, and worrying.

"No, thank you, Hotrau." Mikan forced a smile.

A nurse walked in,"Visiting hours are over, you may come again tomorrow at 9:30 A.M."

"Thank you," Nonoko sniffled.

As they filed out, Hotrau handed me my cellphone and backpack. "Remember to contact us."

"Of course, Hotrau." I forced another smile.

_Crap, my cheeks hurt from smiling._ I closed my eyes as the door clicked shut, tears gushed out of my closed eyes.

"_I wish Mom was here now. I miss Mom and Dad so much... Why are they always traveling?_" I had never felt so lonely before, not even when I was left completely alone at _that _time.

**NORMAL POV:**

Mikan fell asleep with tears racing down her cheeks.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

None of them slept well, except for Mikan.

All of them were up all night, regretting what had happened, except for Mikan.

None of them showed their tiredness, except for Mikan.

Natsume walked Aoi to school, while Hotrau took up the responsibly of taking care of Youichi while Mikan's in the hospital.

They crossed paths but there was nothing but ice in their eyes, although Aoi had a tint of kindness, care, and curiosity about why Hotrau is with Youichi and wondering where's Mikan in her eyes.

When Yuu and Anna crossed each other, both wanting to apologize but glass were in their eyes.

Nonoko and Koko brushed past each other without a glance, and Ruka escaped to the petting zoo set up by his fan girls just for him until first period with Mimi, who turned out to be Ruka's half cousin and loves animals as much as Ruka does.

* * *

**DURING LUNCH:**

"I hope Mikan's okay. She's hasn't texted or called us!" Anna whispered.

Hotrau's phone vibrated.

_Hey, I just woke up, and looking at the time, it's Lunch, huh? Don't worry, I'm about to eat. Enjoy your lunch! ^.^ -Mikan._

"That Baka just texted me." Hotrau let out a silent sigh of relief.

"What did Mikan say?" Nonoko peeked at the screen and Hotrau texted: _Baka, eat all of the food. Take your meds. Anna wants to know how you're doing. So text back._

A minute later, Hotrau got another text message.

_I'm eating. And I'm doing well! Thanks for worrying, Anna. :) -Mikan._

"Ask her what did she eat!" Anna squealed excitedly.

They didn't need to ask, because another text message came.

_I ate rice porridge, fish, and red bean soup, just in case you're wondering. How's Youichi? Please tell him to call me! I'm sooo bored! -.- -Mikan._

Youichi walked over and sat down next to Hotrau,"Did Mikan-nee call yet?"

"She just texted Hotrau. She says to tell you to call her." Nonoko smiled.

Youichi smiled,"Thanks!" and hurried away to call his beloved sister.

As he rushed to the open door of the cafe (Which is where the students eat), he ran into Aoi. They crashed and landed on the marble floor.

"Oww!" Aoi cried.

Natsume turned from his seat to see Aoi sitting on the marble floor."Aoi!"

He rushed over to her,"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Natsume-nii." Aoi smiled, and the smile struck him like lightning- it was the same smile that warmed his cold heart a few days ago.

_Mikan's smile._

He realized. His eyes dulled,_ Mikan. She didn't come to school today... Where is she? Did she catch a cold from yesterday? Has she eaten?_

"Onii-chan? Are you okay?" Aoi tugged at his brother's sleeve. Natsume came back.

"Oh, yes?" he asked Aoi, like he was confused.

For some reason, Youichi was also struck by Aoi's smile._ Mikan-nee. In the hospital. With a cold. With a fever. With a terrible pain. She thinks I didn't notice her pain as she smile and talk yesterday, but I did. She's in the hospital, because of this jerk! Mikan-nee has never gotten sick since _then_, she must be lonely... Mikan-nee..._

Then he noticed Natsume."You!"

Aoi and Natsume turned to his attention.

"**IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU MIKAN-NEE'S IN THE HOSPITAL! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE HAS A COLD AND A FEVER YOU CAUSED HER PAIN! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**" Youichi was bursting with hatred and anger, directing all his hate and the blame on Natsume.

"What? Mikan-nee's in the hospital?" Aoi exclaimed.

"Youichi- let's go." Hotrau walked over and placed her hand on Youichi's shoulder.

"Yes, Hotrau." Youichi lowered his eyes, but that didn't mean he was finished.

Natsume was stunned. _The cup of hot tea I threw at her caused her to-_

He couldn't speak, too stunned and shocked to speak.

As Hotrau, Anna, Nonoko, and Youichi passed Natsume, each gave him a glare that was filled with hate, loath, anger, and a tint of sadness.

Ruka, Yuu, Mochi, and Koko walked over to Natsume.

"What happened?" Ruka stared at the leaving figures of the girls and Youichi.

"Mikan-nee's in the hospital!" Aoi sobbed.

"No way." Koko's eyes widened,"Mikan's one of the strongest girls in the Alice world. She even has the healing alice, how did she..."

"Apparently, our famous fire caster's cup of hot tea gave her a cold and a fever." Mochi grumbled. "Way to go, Natsume, I'd never score a date with Nonoko because of you."

"Whoa, _you _like Nonoko? Since when?" Ruka asked, surprised.

"Oops!" Mochi turned tomato red.

"Big news!" Koko laughed.

"As if _you _don't like Sumire!" Mochi snapped.

"Hey! We're only childhood friends!" Koko snickered. "How about Anna and Yuu, huh?"

Yuu blushed,"We're not there yet..." and he looked at Ruka,"What about you and Imai-san?"

"T-there is n-nothing b-b-between Imai-san and I!" Ruka stammered, and blushed bright red as Usagi cuddled at his master's arm.

"Yeah, right." Natsume snorted."Then what's with Imai calling you 'bunny-boy' and you doing nothing about it. Apparently our Ice Queen has already given Ruka a pet name."(**A/N: I think this is the longest Natsume ever spoke. .**)

"What about you and Sakura-san!" Ruka was blushing madly now.

Natsume was stunned. _What about Mikan and I? Does she like me? Are we just friends? Or more than that? Did she ever show affection for me?_

"Yo, Natsume, snap out of it!" Koko exclaimed.

"I'm not daydreaming!" Natsume snapped.

"Whatever. But should we visit Mikan? I mean-" Koko was pleading.

"No, it's none of my business, so why should I care?" Natsume's crimson eyes had a really cold look in it, then he walked away with his hands in his pocket.

"Who cares about him? Let's go visit Mikan!" Koko smiled to the boys.

The scene was awkward, with Mochi leaning against the wall muttering curses silently to himself, Ruka petting Usagi and still blushing, and Yuu leaning against the opposite wall with a huge text book covering his face, which was still red.

"Wow..." Koko mouthed silently to no one. O.o

* * *

**A/N: SO THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I'M VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE, AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING MY FANFIC!**

**^.^**

**EDITED!~~~ :3**


	6. VI

**VI**

**Unknown POV:**

I have to admit, that deep inside me, I miss her.

Up until now, I've never seen her, and nor have I ever saw anyone like her.

She was my savior, my angel, but I didn't realize it until she was gone.

Gone like sand disappearing through my hands, but unlike sand, I knew I could never pick her up again, after I let her fall.

I wonder if I didn't pour tea over her, would she have ended up in the hospital like she was now?

I wonder if I'll ever see her smile at me again?

I wonder if she'll ever forgive me?

But I knew the answer to the last question- she will never forgive me...

I wish I'd met her before all this period of drama. I wish she will accept me as I am, but I still live in fear, of never seeing her again.

Mikan... Forgive me.

My heart felt empty without her laugh, without her smile and without her light...

Tears ran down my cheeks, I was surprised. I had never shed a single tear since _that _had happened.

I guess things do change fast.

I wonder how that sweet little girl from then is doing. Is she in good care? Or has she been abandoned yet again?

Picking up the bouquet of roses sitting by me, I stepped out of the limo and thanked Peter, the driver. He muttered a "You're welcome" and drove off.

I was the only one standing at the entrance of the hospital.

Knowing she was probably asleep at this hour of the night, I smirked and entered the lobby.

The hag at the reception desk said in a bored tone, "Visiting hours are over, come back tomorrow at 7 am," as she played with her cheap, fake nails.

Sliding down my shades as I gracefully stepped over towards the desk, I pulled out my I.D. "I'm sure you can make an exception,"

Her eyes widened at the card and stuttered, "I'm sorry for being rude, who would you like to visit tonight?"

"Mikan Sakura," I smirked.

"Right away, Mr. Hyuuga," she pulled out Mikan's room number and a spare card key to her room.

"Thank you," I replied, bored and headed up towards the elevator.

* * *

I found her room with ease, as it was right next to the elevator.

_Click!_

Access to the room.

I stepped in and saw Mikan asleep.

I chuckled and walked over to the vase by her bedside and arranged the roses to fit in the vase.

Suddenly, her melodious voice filled my ears, "Who's there?"

"It's me," I replied, as I turned around to face her.

She looked alarmed and frightened, like a bunny caught in a hunter's trap.

Her eyes looked blotchy and red, as if she had been crying.

"Are... are you okay?" I cautiously approached her.

"Yes," her voice was barely above a whisper.

She shivered as her long hazel locks danced behind her.

I realized the window was open so I closed it for her. She muttered a small thanks and pulled her blanket closer to her.

I walked over to her slowly and sat down on a chair placed against the white hospital wall.

Sitting down, I asked her, "Did you eat yet?"

I noticed her small movement to hug herself closer, "No..."

Sighing, I proceed to search my pockets, and found a piece of orange candy. The same kind of candy I gave to the little sad girl years ago.

I handed it to Mikan and she hesitantly took it from my hand, "Thank you,"

Unwrapping the candy, she plopped it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and leaned back on her pillow, an obvious sign of relaxing.

"Welcome." Plopping down on the side of her bed, I observed her.

The way her small, pink lips were moving, savoring and sucking on the piece of candy and her small hands playing with the ends of her hazel locks.

I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed her stare at me. "Like what you're seeing?"

She blushed and turned away, _How cute._

And guess what ruins the moment?

Her growling stomach. She turned red with embarrassment, not daring to look at me.

"So, you're hungry?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"..." She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"What do you want to eat?' I ask her.

"Pie."

I laugh, earning a glare from her, "What? I didn't get to eat pie because of you," she pouted.

My laughter died as I took out my mobile and speed dialed a number, "Aoi? It's Natsume."

_Where are you?_

**At the hospital, sis.**

_For Mikan-nee?_

I sighed, **Yes.**

_So... did you need something, Natsu-Nii?_

**I need pie.**

**_Ahahahahahaha _**_You serious, Natsu-Nii? You want pie?_

**No, Mikan wants pie.**

**The laughter died**_Oh. What am I supposed to do?_

**Get someone to send some apple pie over, Aoi.**

**Background noises**_ Sure, will be there in twenty, I guess. And tell Mikan-nee I said 'Get well soon'_

**Bye.**

Hanging up, I looked at Mikan, "Your pie's coming, and Aoi said 'Get well soon', do you need some water?"

"No, thanks," Her candy was almost finished, "Where did you buy the candy?"

"At the market right across from the school," Running a hand through my raven hair, I looked at her with my crimson eyes, tired.

* * *

An hour later, Mikan was full with pie and happily satisfied. "Thank you, Natsume,"

"Welcome." I cleaned up her mess and dumped it in the trash bin.

I pulled a chair over,to sit by Mikan's bed as she hopped off and walked around the room, "I'm so happy right now! Ah, it was so good!~"

Smirking, I leaned on her bed, as I watched her prance around the room.

She twirled around to face me and pranced over.

Mikan pulled me into an embrace, surprising me, but I found myself blushing, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I just hate the hospital food!"

I grinned, "Because you never know when the pills are stuffed in it?"

She gasped, "OMG! Yes! You so totally get me!"

My grin dropped and I moved towards serious, "So, Mikan, do... do you forgive me?"

She looked puzzled, "For what? Feeding me pie after nine?" (**A/N: I have health freak parents with a simple rule: No food after nine -.-**)

"Um... No. For... for putting you in the hospital," I stammered. _Dammit, I can't speak properly!_

"Oh," she stopped looking confused. Her face was blank of emotions, "I guess... I forgive you?" she shrugged.

Silently I cheered. She turned her back on me and pranced around the room.

"Maybe I fed you too much sugar?" I laughed.

She turned around and giggled, "Say, Natsume, you've got your iPod on you?"

I pulled out my iTouch 4, "Yes."

"Gimme some music!" she demanded, like a kid wanting candy, "I wanna dance."

Putting on some music, I watched as she danced and pranced.

Smiling I stood up and danced with her, ball-room style. "Yay~" she cheered.

After a few twirls, we were both exhuasted.

She climbed into her bed and I turned off the music. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed, not even bothering to pull up her blanket.

Pulling her cover over her, I sat down on the chair by her bed.

I watched as her chjest rised and fell, but after a few minutes, I fell asleep, right by her body, holding her hand...

My empty heart filled with her laughs, smiles and her light.

* * *

**A/N: I am soooooo TOTALLY sorry I haven't been uploading! . It's been tooooo long!**

**So...**

**Please, review! :3**

**I promise I'll upload sooner from now on! Seriously!**

**And once again, my apologizes!**

**EDITED~**


	7. VII

**VII**

**MIKAN's POV:**

Sunlight poured in from the closed window. Rubbing my eyes, I attempted to sit up, but couldn't.

So, laying down, I observed the room. _My room? NO. Nurse's office? CLOSE. OMG! The hospital!_

That was when I noticed someone laying on the bed. _Natsume!_

No wonder I couldn't get up.

I sighed, but then I noticed him shivering. He had taken off his jacket to put over me.

How sweet. I smiled slightly before pulled the warm jacket over him.

He moved slightly, but I ran my hand over his dark raven hair and he sighed, apparently liking it.

Giggling softly, I nudged him.

He muttered, "Five more minutes, Aoi,"

"It's not Aoi," I said, "It's Mikan,"

That made him shoot up like a rocket.

I laughed as he raked a hand over his hair, groaning.

"What time is it?" he asled.

I looked out the window, _Hmm... the sun's bright today..._

Picking up the digital clock on the bedside table, I lied, "Its 12 PM."

He was shocked,"Oh, god. Where's my phone? I need to call Ruka to make sure he knows I'm okay!"

I laughed,"What, Ruka's your mom now, Natsume?"

He glared at me as he dug in his jacket pockets for his phone. "No. He's a good friend who worrys too much."

Fishing out his iPhone, he looked at the time,"You're a liar, it's only 7 AM, Mikan."

Uncontrollable laughter filled me,"But you're so... so gullible!"

He glared, "I could've slept on, considering the fact that you made me stay here with you last night,"

I frowned,"I didn't _make_ you stay, you fell asleep here,"

He sighed, "Whatever,"

"Do you feel better? Or do you still need to stay here?" his voice was laced with concern.

That was when I realized my pain and headaches were gone.

"I think I'll be well enough to head to school." I replied, blowing a few strands of my hair away from my eyes.

I saw a smirk play on his lips and gulped. _This isn't going to be good..._

Dialing someone on his phone, he talked in a hushed voice.

I picked up, "...Miu Miu... Heels... Gucci... Leather jacket... Louis Vuitton... Bag... Chanel... Dress... Size XS... In 20 minutes..."

_What the heck is he doing?_

Sighing, I sat on the bed and French braided my hair, bored.

Finally, he ended his call and looked at me.

The flicks in his crimson orbs danced with amusement.

I gulped, releasing my hair, allowing my silky hair free from the french braid.

He strode over to me, and plopped down next to me on the bed.

Backing away, I asked, "What are you up to?"

Natsume smiled sheepishly, "Nothing, Mikan."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I said through gritted teeth, "I know you're up to something, spill it, Natsume."

He looked away playfully, "Nah uh, you just wait for it,"

I was dying to know what was going on, so I decided to play the trump card in my hands, "Natsume Hyuuga, if you don't tell me, I'll never talk to you again!"

His head snapped back at me, causing his raven hair to swish and fly behind him.

"What?" his crimson orbs widened with fear and terror. His smirk completely said "good bye" to his lips.

Puffing out my cheeks and sticking out my bottom lip, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Natsume sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Fine. It was supposed to be a surprise but-"

A knock was heard on the door, interrupting Natsume's words.

"They're here," Natsume stood up and opened the door.

In walked three woman, in which two were obviously assistants, carrying a briefcase each and had their black hair tucked in a bun under caps. The one up in the front had cropped blond hair in a bob, carrying a Miu Miu handbag with black leather gloves.

"Good morning Mr. Hyuuga," the blondie greeted Natsume.

Turning to me, she gave me a look over and smiled, "I assume this is our model,"

"Yes," Natsume nodded his head and smirked.

I groaned, "Natsume, what is this non-sense?"

Blondie stomped over to me in her last season Pradas, and puffed her cheeks, "How dare such a little girl address Mr. Hyuuga like that."

Her two assistants strode over and pulled me to my feet.

Settling me down on one of the hospital chairs, they proceed to give me a makeover.

Even though I'm used to makeovers, I didn't expect to get one _in the hospital!_

Grumbling and complaining as my hair was straightened, my nails were done and Natsume left the room so they could stuff me in this season's Chanel dress, limited edition Miu Miu three inches heels, a sweet Gucci leather jacket and yet another limited tote bag from Louis Vuitton.

Applying some make up on me and pinning my hair up in a tight bun, held with pearl clips, they allowed Natsume to step in.

His eyes widened at me. Well, I'm not surprised, considering the fact that the dress was three inches above my knee and was a V- neck. Thank goodness there was a leather jacket to cover up the other revealing skin.

I wished I could wipe off that smirk on his face as he circled me.

"You did a good job, Flora. I'll send a check to your office this afternoon. You and your wonderful assistants are dismissed." Natsume nodded his head in approval.

After the three woman left, I glared at him, "This is your idea of a surprise? I'd rather get another pie!"

He chuckled, "Then where would the fun be?"

I pouted, "Whatever, can we just go to school now?"

"Yes Mikan," he reached out and pulled me to him.

With his arm around my waist, we headed out the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: EDITED!**

**YESHHHH~~**

**Review? :3**


End file.
